militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Austin K2/Y
|width= |height= |weight=3 tons 1½ cwt (3124 kg) (dry) |suspension=Wheels 4 × 2, 10.50 – 16 tyres |speed= |vehicle_range= |payload_capacity=4 stretchers or 10 "walking wounded" |armour=None |engine=Austin 6-cylinder, 3462 cc, petrol, |engine_power=60 hp at 3000 rpm, 153 lbfft (207.4 Nm) at 1200 rpm |crew=2–3 }} The Austin K2/Y was a British heavy military ambulance built by the Austin Motor Company for use during World War II. The rear body, built by Mann Egerton, could take ten casualties sitting or four stretcher cases. One veteran stated he carried 27 wounded at one point in the North African Campaign; this involved seating passengers on the wings, bonnet, and rear steps and even using rifles to suspend extra stretchers across the walkway in the back; he was mentioned in dispatches for this feat. 13 102 Austin K2/Y ambulances were built at Austin's Longbridge plant and an estimated 50 or more remain today. The Austin chassis was one of three main designs fitted with Mann Egerton bodies, the others being Morris Commercial and Bedford Vehicles. It is estimated there are two remaining Morris Commercials, but no Bedford examples are said to survive. The Austin K2 was generally regarded as having a widely spaced four-speed gearbox that needed to be "understood", but once mastered provided good service. One person who did master it was the then Princess Elizabeth, who drove one during the war. It had two petrol tanks, one on each side (total capacity: approx. 2 × 12 Imperial gallons (2 × 54.5 l)). The top speed is around . The design was popular with British, Commonwealth and also American troops, being an example of reverse Lend-Lease. The K2 (KTwo) was often affectionately nicknamed "Katy". This type of ambulance was the "star" of the film Ice Cold in Alex (1958) featuring John Mills, Sylvia Syms, Anthony Quayle and Harry Andrews. Three Austin K2/Y ambulances participated in the VE-VJ days 50th anniversary parade down the Mall in London on 19 August 1995.THE MALL VE-VJ PARADE PART TWO (from 8 minutes 14 seconds to the end). Gallery Exterior File:Hrh Princess Elizabeth in the Auxiliary Territorial Service, April 1945 TR2832.jpg|HRH Princess Elizabeth in the Auxiliary Territorial Service, April 1945. File:RAFBF_90th_Birthday_Air_Show,_East_Kirkby_-_geograph.org.uk_-_1440185.jpg|Austin K2/Y Ambulance at the RAFBF 90th Birthday Air Show, East Kirkby, 2009. File:Jour d'la Libéthâtion Jèrri 9 d'Mai 2010 45.jpg|Austin K2/Y Ambulance with bell at Liberation Day, 9 May 2010, Jersey. File:Austin K2 Ambulance.jpg|Austin K2/Y Ambulance at the RAF Museum, London. File:Austin K2slashY 4x2 Heavy Ambulance pic5.JPG|Sideview of an Austin K2/Y Ambulance at the War and Peace show 2010. File:K2rear.JPG|Rear of an Austin K2/Y Ambulance. Note the bulge for the spare wheel. Interior File:K2inside.JPG|Cab of an Austin K2/Y Ambulance. In Action File:The British Army in France 1940 F4301.jpg|Austin K2/Y Ambulance in France, 9 May 1940. File:The British Army in the United Kingdom 1939-45 H9342.jpg|Ambulance crews of the First Aid Nursing Yeomanry (FANYs) stowing stretchers aboard their Austin K2/Y Ambulances, Colchester, 3 May 1941. File:British Medical Services in the Second World War E13321.jpg| An Austin K2/Y Ambulance convoy from the Royal Army Medical Corps moving forwards in the Western Desert. File:British Medical Services in the Second World War B15253.jpg|Wounded soldiers being loaded from a number of Austin K2/Y Ambulances into a hospital train in Belgium, March 1945. (Note the stripes on the spare wheel bulge.) See also * Dodge WC54 * History of the ambulance References External links *'Ice Cold in Alex' Austin K2/Y at the Internet Movie Cars Database. *[http://www.armyvehicles.dk/austink2y.htm Austin K2/Y Ambulance at armyvehicles'.'dk.] Category:Military trucks Category:Off-road vehicles Category:World War II vehicles of the United Kingdom Category:Soft-skinned vehicles K2 Category:Military ambulances